The foaming process in a foaming machine is usually operated as follows:
The foaming raw material (such as Polyol) is put in an agitator barrel, the foaming agent (such as Isocyanate) is added and then they are mixed in a high agitating speed. The agitated mixture is poured into a mold to form a shape required for foaming effect.
The operation and construction of the known foaming machine is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, wherein:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the known foaming machine.
FIG. 2 is a graphic view showing the laying down operation by swinging away the lower cover in the known foaming machine.
In use of the known foaming machine, raw material and foaming agent are agitated in the agitator barrel A, then the lower cover B is swung aside by a subsidiary structure. Thus, the agitated mixture in the agitator barrel A will fall into the mold C prepared under the barrel A through the bottom thereof. The mixture then foams in the mold C and swells into required shape.
The greatest disadvantage in using the known foaming machine described above is that: When the lower cover B is opened, the agitated mixture to be foamed pours downwards and rapidly into the mold C and splashes everywhere. The worst effect is that the agitated mixture is so rapidly poured that nonuniform bubbles occur in the product, thus lowering the quality of the product.
In order to avoid the disadvantage induced by the rapid pouring of the agitated mixture, reducing the distance L between the mold C and the bottom of the lower cover B is feasible.
However, in the construction of the know foaming machine, the lower cover B is swung aside to open the bottom of the barrel A. A space must be reserved for the motion of the lower cover B so that it can be opened without a hitch. Therefore, there is a problem in reducing the laying down distance L.